


Изящная словесность

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Exploring headcanon, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000, strictly movie compliant, well i have issues i guess, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Сейчас литература почти никому не нужна — и не будет нужна, особенно если ее так преподавать.
Relationships: Kitano/Nakagawa Noriko





	Изящная словесность

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again  
> alright, i'm just using any excuse to write fanfiction about 北野武 at this point  
> 不喜勿入

Из продолговатой коробки выглядывает ее имя, аккуратно выведенное на белом картоне черными чернилами — из всего класса у одной Норико есть действующий абонемент в школьной библиотечке. Пожилая женщина на входе всегда встречает ее с молчаливым удивлением, а книг туда не завозили по крайней мере лет пять — может, и меньше, но именно такая дата отпечатана на обложке самой новой книжки, которую у Норико получилось здесь отыскать.

Это еще не руины, но место ветшает день ото дня, и Норико — на обеденных переменах или иногда после уроков — блуждает среди пыльных стеллажей, как в древнем лабиринте. Она любит читать, любит красиво записывать свои впечатления и мысли в украшенную наклейками тетрадку и даже иногда сама сочиняет стихи, и именно поэтому она сюда приходит — а не потому, что прячется от определенных одноклассниц и перспективы в который раз очутиться за запертой дверцей туалетной кабинки.

Сейчас литература почти никому не нужна — и не будет нужна, особенно если ее так преподавать.

В их школе урокам литературы однозначно не повезло — в изложении Китано всё скучно, уныло и как будто напечатано мелкими выцветшими иероглифами страниц на пять сотен, не меньше — что проза, что стихи, — а мастерски выписанные авторами образы никогда не оживают: всякие там цветочки, небесные тела, времена года и мелькающие среди них люди что-то, конечно, означают, и Китано даже пытается вдолбить ученикам, что именно — тем, кто вообще приходит, — однако ему самому в это, кажется, не слишком-то и верится.

Но обедает он, как однажды оказалось, в читальном зале — иногда. Мрачный, как потрепанный том муторного вида в углу самой нижней полки.

А иногда они обедают здесь вместе, и это почему-то придает Норико уверенности в себе и в том, что именно сегодня ей больше не придется ни о чем переживать. Странно, в последнее время такие дни всё чаще случаются.

— Учитель, скажите, почему вы решили вести литературу? — с улыбкой спрашивает Норико, подпирая лицо ладонями и разглядывая редкие снежинки за окном. — Вам ведь… Ну, не очень нравится.

Китано сразу же отвлекается от явно покупного бэнто: 

— Что, это так заметно? — Норико весело кивает, и он ненадолго задумывается. — Наверное, назло.

Норико не очень понимает, но, если посудить, отношения с их классом у него с самого начала резко сложились так, что работал он назло всем. Может, так было и не только с ними. Ей очень смутно представляются проносящиеся вереницей годы, полные недовольных учеников, которым до жути скучно вникать в тяжелые думы людей, живших слишком много поколений назад.

Интересно, насколько невежливо будет как-нибудь потом приготовить учителю Китано обед? Простенький бэнто, чтобы не казалось, будто она излишне трудилась.

— Я много читал тогда. Мне всё это, в общем, нравилось, я и подумал, что так будет проще, — он с каким-то неясным сожалением почесывает затылок. — Не вышло ничего, правда.

— А что вы читали?

— Вот тебе, Накагава, про такие книги знать не нужно. Это мой — лично тебе — совет как учителя.

Норико тихо смеется, прикрывая руками рот, Китано неторопливо оборачивается к окну, кривовато ухмыляясь, и хотя, говоря откровенно, его уроки совершенно бесполезны для понимания шедевров изящной словесности, Норико понемногу начинает казаться, что с ним она учится считывать смыслы в текстах немного другого рода.


End file.
